


Presents

by StarNightingle



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Birthdays, M/M, competitive boys, keys birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle
Summary: Minho is the only one who has gotten Kibum a good present for years, the others are looking to him for advice this year. Each of them wants to give him the best present!





	

It was a regular afternoon at the dorm when Onew came into the lounge and flopped himself down on the couch across from Minho. He looked exhausted and he had one hand covering his eyes as if he could get away from the light if he were just persistent enough. He sighed heavily and took a deep breath, preparing himself to talk when Minho could tell he just wanted to sleep.

“What are you getting Key for his birthday?”

Minho’s forehead scrunched in confusion. Key’s birthday was coming up and he had been leaving little hints for the boys around for months. Why was Onew asking this now? And why didn’t he already have his gift planned?

“I’m not sure yet, he said he wanted a new jacket.” Minho responded, shifting in his seat.

“He has so many jackets. I wouldn’t know what to get him.” Onew complained.

“He put a list in group chat a week ago of his favourite designers. Pick one of them and get the most expensive one.” Minho said, resigning himself to doing something similar.

“I want to get Key something he’ll love this year though.” Onew complained.

“He’ll love a jacket more than he loved your gag gift from last year, hyung.” Minho said, a smile on his face.

“It was a giant key with a picture of him on it. I thought he’d love it, you know how much he loves himself.” Onew reasoned groggily.

Minho had to give him that one, “Maybe it would have been better if you had picked a nicer photo, it wasn’t exactly a flattering one.”

Onew considered Minho’s point. He was probably right. Minho was Key’s best friend after all, he’d know. Minho would probably end up getting Key’s favourite gift this year, like he did every year. It wasn’t that Minho was better at choosing, he was just better at listening. When they were given a list of designers Minho actually knew just who Key preferred and why, even if he didn’t understand a lick about fashion for himself.

“So you’re getting him a jacket?” Onew tried.

“I just told you to get him a jacket. I guess I’ll get him a bag or something.” Minho said.

Onew never understood how flippant Minho could be about things like this. Key’s birthday was an important event every year. The diva made sure everybody knew how important it was. Minho didn’t treat the day with half as much consideration as Onew believed he should. Yet somehow Minho always ended up being Key’s favourite by the end of the night.

~~

“What are you getting Key for his birthday?”

Minho looked up at Onew, who had directed his question towards Jonghyun. Jonghyun was looking at him with trepidation in his eyes.

“I haven’t decided yet. You?”

Onew grimaced, “Minho told me I should get him a jacket.”

Jonghyun looked at Minho, “That’s a good idea. Minho, what should I get Key?”

Minho chuckled at the two of them, “Why are you asking me? I haven’t even decided yet.”

Taemin walked up to the three as they spoke, having finished his photo session with Key for the day. Now Key would do his single shots before they made Minho go up with him. Taemin looked between them quickly before settling into a nearby seat.

“I’m asking you because you always get him the best thing. I want to get him the best thing this year.” Jonghyun whined.

“Are you talking about Key’s birthday?” Taemin chirped in, while he had seemed disinterested seconds before he was sitting eagerly forwards in his seat now.

Minho chuckled again, “Why are you all so nervous about this?”

Taemin looked like he’d asked why they shouldn’t throw Adam and Eve into a dumpster, “It’s Key-hyung’s birthday. It’s important. You don’t have to worry, he always loves your gift, but we want to get him something good too.”

“He loved your gift last year, Taeminnie.” Minho assured him, “He thought the DVDs were very good. Maybe get him something he’s interested in this year though, not anime.”

Taemin scowled as if it was too hard to think of what Key wanted. It wasn’t just Taemin though, Jonghyun looked like he was in pain considering what he should get Key that year and Onew seemed relieved he’d already been given an option by Minho.

“Would you like me to tell all of you what to get this year?” Minho asked, sighing softly.

“Please!” Jonghyun and Taemin said in the same instant.

Minho shook his head, “Well I was going to get him a bag. He’s been eyeing off one of the Jill Stuart ones for a while, since before he even stopped modeling for them, but he never got it. I’ll send you a link tonight.”

Taemin yelled dibidibidibs before Jonghyun could even finish quirking his eyebrows in interest at that one. “If he’s wanted it for ages that’ll be sure to be a good one.” Taemin gloated.

Minho sadly thought about how that had been why he was going to get it. He could think of something else though. Jonghyun looked at him expectantly and Minho guessed he’d have to think of two other things.

“Puppy outfits, for Comme Des and Garcon. He doesn’t have any that match his raincoat and he’s been complaining that they don’t have suits for when he goes walking on wet days. I found some online a while back. Don’t forget they need to be slightly different. Garcon wears red, Comme Des wears pink. I’ll send you the link tonight too.”

Jonghyun looked over joyed at the idea. Minho had to admit it was a good one. Technically it was a gift for Key’s dogs but they were the one thing he loved most in the world so really it would make him very happy. Minho wondered what he would get Key, now that all his good ideas were done.

Before he could think of anything good though he heard them call his name and he ended up standing beside Key and posing for the camera. They took a few serious poses but they ended up laughing together and acting like their usual kid selves. He looked over at the three he’d helped find gifts for and saw them talking amongst each other while looking at them.

He couldn’t help but think they looked suspicious. They didn’t need to scheme this year though. Minho was already sure that one of the gifts, probably Jonghyun’s, would definitely blow anything new he thought of out of the water. It wasn’t like he cared about it anyway.

 

~~

 

“Didn’t you used to hate Key?” Taemin asked the next afternoon.

“Huh?” Minho responded, shifting his hold on his remote and moving his car in front of Taemin’s.

They were playing a video game. Some old racing car game they had never really gotten the chance to play at release because of their schedules. It was nice to blow off steam with Taemin this way. Onew was out and Taemin had a break in his busy week so they’d decided to hang out.

“Key, in interviews you say you used to fight.” Taemin explained, shoving his arm slightly in an attempt to make him crash.

Minho held his controller steady though and powered forwards, “That was ages ago, before we debuted. And it was about something stupid. He’s my best friend now.”

Taemin made a noise that sounded offended but Minho knew he was just kidding around. Minho loved them all, so deeply. Anyone with half a brain could see how much Minho adored his members, they were more like family than his own brother sometimes. He certainly preferred to hang around them.

His bond with Key was a little different though. Maybe it was because they fought at first, they had to overcome that hurdle together. Maybe it was because, just after debut, Key had caught Minho, crying, a rare occurrence, because he just hadn’t felt like he was good enough for the group. Minho used almost all his luck getting into SHINee, the rest he’d used having Key as a band mate. The other boy had comforted him, shared his own insecurities, and together they’d worked hard to become as good as they were now.

“Did you decide what you were going to get him yet? I ordered that bag last night.” Taemin went on, dragging Minho from his thoughts.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll get him something simple this year. Maybe a nice sketch pad for his design ideas.” Minho said, he really had no idea what he was going to get Key now, but that had sounded like a good idea when he thought of it.

“Do you like Key?” Taemin asked.

Minho’s face scrunched and he almost lost his lead in the game, swerving slightly as his hands twitched in confusion. “Stop trying to make me lose Taeminnie, of course I like Key.”

“No,” Taemin pressed, “Do you like Key?”

This time Minho’s car did veer off the road. He didn’t spin out, thankfully, but he was stuck in the dirt which slowed him dramatically. He watched helplessly as Taemin’s car, a shiny yellow Porsche, overtook his own.

Knowing that he had lost this round Minho shoved Taemin’s shoulder properly.

“Yah, cheater. That’s not fair.” Minho complained.

“What’s not fair? I just asked you a question.” Taemin replied, and the innocence on his face had Minho believing he really hadn’t asked the question hoping that Minho would crash his sleek red BMW. “Do you like Key?”

Taemin, despite the shove guided his car through the finishing poles, claiming victory. He gave a small fist pump before turning to Minho, expecting an answer.

“Why would you ask that? Have I given you the impression I like Key?” Minho asked, not bothering to start a new round while Taemin was insisting on talking about this.

“You’re very close. Very close. I was just curious.” Taemin asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

Minho shook his head, “He’s a very good friend of mine, you are too.”

“But you don’t treat me the way you treat him.” Taemin cut in quickly. “You used to, back when it was all about fan service, but these days you only act that way with Key.”

Minho considered this. It was true, while when they were being filmed he tried to treat each and every one of his members equally, sharing his love and affection, he was still more likely to show skinship towards Key when they were away from the cameras. If he had spare time he was more likely to look up what Key was doing that the others. He just really liked Key. He liked the others yes. But… did he like Key? Surely not. Surely this was just something Taemin had imagined and none of it held any real substance.

Minho looked at Taemin, still looking at him for an answer.

“I don’t like Key. Stop being so stupid. What are you? The media?” Minho laughed and leant back, pressing buttons on his remote until the timer was counting down the start of their match.

Taemin didn’t say anything else on the matter. Minho assumed he’d settled the younger’s mind on the subject.

 

~~

 

Key looked at Minho over his smoothie, “I just hope Onew doesn’t get me something stupid this year.”

Minho laughed at that, “Trust me, he won’t.”

“You know what he’s getting me, don’t you?” Key asked, eyes lighting up a little and leaning forwards in his seat.

“Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Minho shot back.

“Stupid daddy long legs.” Key responded, pouting a little, “You’re no fun.”

“Sulking doesn’t work on me.” Minho said with another laugh.

“It does when Taemin does it.” Key said, his pout become more sincere.

Minho loves the way he and Key talk. It’s constant banter between the two of them, gentle insults and nonsense arguments. They worked hard together to get to that point in their life and the way they talked to one another spoke volumes about how close they were. Do you like Key?

Minho shook his head and tried to focus on what Key was prattling on about. Something to do with Jonghyun and how last year he’d given Key a copy of his album. “Stupid dinosaur.”

“It was a good album.” Minho argued, “I was happy when he gave me one last year.”

Key rolled his eyes, “Yes, but not everyone is as in love with Jonghyun as you are. Such a blinger.”

“I’m not in love with Jonghyun.”

“Then who are you in love with?” Key said, his eyes squinting at Minho as if he could tell just by looking hard enough, “You’re such a big fan of all of us that you could secretly be harbouring a crush on any one of us.”

“I’m just supportive of your work. And everyone is doing such a good job.” Minho fought back.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Key asked with a smile, “You’re in love with me.”

Minho scoffed at that and didn’t bother to respond. Do you like Key? Minho looked at his best friend across the table. He studied his face, high cheekbones and cat like eyes, lined perfectly with a navy colour to make his eyes stand out more. Minho knew that Kibum was extremely pretty, that was just common sense, but was he attractive? Did Minho like him? Why had Taemin even brought it up and confused him like this?

“Are you just going to stare at me? Because that’s not convincing me you aren’t in love with me secretly.” Key was saying.

“You have a bit of your smoothie on your cheek.” Minho said, covering his lapse in attention. To convince Key he wasn’t lying he reached across the table, ran his thumb over Key’s cheek, and placed it quickly in his mouth.

Key blinked at him for a moment, reminiscent of Taemin, “Anyway, like I was saying, just make sure that Jinki gets me something good this year, alright?”

Minho smiled, “Of course.”

 

~~

 

Taemin’s question had been bothering Minho for the last week. So much so that he’d even forgotten to get Key a birthday present until the last minute. That was how he’d ended up shopping with Jonghyun the day before Key’s birthday stressing out about how much Key was going to hate him the next day.

“He won’t hate you, why don’t you get him this?” Jonghyun pulled a shirt off of a shelf and held it out for Minho to look at.

“No, it wouldn’t suit him.” Minho muttered anxiously. “He won’t hate me you’re right. He’ll kill me.”

“He won’t kill you.” Jonghyun said comfortingly.

“No?” Minho asked, looking at a pair of shoes that Key might like.

“Key loves you. I’m sure anything you get him will be perfect.” Jonghyun said.

Minho hadn’t heard more empty words in as long as he could remember. Maybe if he could make himself believe that though he’d feel better and be able to make a better decision. He didn’t care about having the best present. At this point he just wanted a present.

Minho looked around the shop again, deciding this wasn’t the place. He pulled Jonghyun out of the little fashion store and into a second one across the mall. He spent another twenty minutes hating himself for how unorganised he was in there.

“If only I hadn’t given all my good ideas to you three.” Minho sighed, dejectedly.

“I could always go halves with you? You can give him Garcon’s outfit and I’ll give him Comme Des’.” Jonghyun offered again.

“Why do I get Garcon? It was my idea.” Minho complained, still looking for something to buy despite Jonghyun’s offer.

“Because I want to give him a better present than you for once.”

They walked out of another shop and Minho stood in the centre of the mall for a moment, looking at all the stores around him. They all looked like places Key would drag him if he wanted to go shopping. But Minho didn’t think any of them would hold the ideal present.

They ended up on a completely different street, Jonghyun following Minho for no good reason he could think of.

“Thank you, Jonghyun, for doing this for me today.” Minho said to his elder.

“No problem. It does come with a catch though.” Jonghyun said slyly.

Minho pushed into the shop he’d been looking for, a small vintage boutique, and gave Jonghyun a sideways glance. “A catch?”

Jonghyun pulled a box out from his jacket, Minho had no idea how he hadn’t noticed the box til this point. It was about the size of a paperback novel and looked like it should have stood out under Jonghyun’s outfit. Minho supposed the baggy jumpers had a benefit after all.

“What’s that?” Minho asked cautiously.

“Nothing bad, don’t worry,” Jonghyun replied, moving to open the box, “It’s just something for you to wear tomorrow.”

He handed the open box to Minho, allowing the younger to see inside properly. The box held a beautiful bowtie. Minho hadn’t been planning on wearing anything too formal to dinner the next night. This bow was gorgeous though.

“Are you sure I can’t give this to Key as a gift?” Minho joked.

“Seriously,” Jonghyun said, “Wear it tomorrow to our dinner. Promise me.”

Minho nodded, thinking about what he could wear around such a nice piece to dress it down a little. He placed the lid back on the box and allowed Jonghyun to slide it into his backpack before they kept looking.

After a further fifteen minutes Minho found the perfect item. It was super lame but maybe that would be the thing Key liked about it. Jonghyun looked at it appraisingly when Minho picked it up. It wasn’t Minho’s best idea, all of those had gone to his members, but it wasn’t bad either. He convinced Minho that it was perfect, together with a sketchpad from the craft store down the road, and they finished their shopping trip to go their own ways.

 

~~

 

It was Key’s birthday. They had all arrived at his house early in the morning to scream happy birthday at him and get cake all over his kitchen counter.

Taemin presented his gift first. Key loved it of course. He cooed over how it was even the colour he had wanted and how did Taemin know he had needed this bag in his life? Taemin had pretended to be offended that everyone always assumed he never paid attention but a quick glance at Minho told the diva all he needed to know and he sent a soft smile Minho’s way.

The second gift he opened was Onew’s. Onew had chosen one of the nicer jackets, something simple and yet stand out. Minho had to agree with his choice and Key adored it straight away. It was much better than that ugly key Onew had presented to him the previous year. How he’d managed to come to the decision to get such a bad photo printed of him Key would never know.

Next was Jonghyun. Key squealed when he opened his new raincoats for his puppies. He called the dogs over immediately and dressed them up beautifully. He took a photo and uploaded it to Instagram without waiting. The picture had a few thousand likes before he even returned the phone to his pocket.

Last was Minho’s gift. Key ripped open the wrapper on the box he had put his gifts in. Seeing a plain box Key ripped the lid off. He appraised the two wrapped items inside and picked one out. Tearing it open he looked at the sketch pad warily, Minho quickly explained what it was for and he decided he loved it. He hadn’t forgotten about the second present though and so he pulled out the much smaller wrapped present and peeled it open quickly.

The necklace fell out onto his hand and he looked at it, surprised.

“You got me a necklace of a flame?” He asked. “No, half a flame?”

Minho pulled out the necklace he was wearing so that Key could see it. It was a small key, and it fit itself perfectly into the ridges of the missing side of the flame pendant. Key watched as the two pieces came together and started grinning.

“I love it!” He burst. He clipped his necklace on as quickly as his fingers would let him before patting the pendant down on his chest. “It’s beautiful.”

“Had to get something to suit you.” Minho responded with a smile. It was such a cheesy line and it made Minho thing about what Taemin had said. Especially when Key’s cheeks reddened slightly and he smiled softly at Minho.

“And it will soon,” Key said, “All of you get out. I have to get ready for dinner tonight.”

“It’s only nine in the morning.” Taemin complained.

“We haven’t had breakfast yet.” Onew joined, looking sadly at the fridge in the corner.

“You didn’t even tell us which gift was your favourite.” Jonghyun said, “How will I know if I beat Minho this year?”

“You didn’t.” Key said, although there was a teasing hint to his voice. “You can eat breakfast at home, get Minho to make it. I need to start getting ready now.”

“Fine, we’ll see you at dinner,” Jonghyun replied, “And I’ll give you the best present of all then.”

“Not fair, hyung,” Taemin whined, “That present is from all of us.”

Onew coughed, hinting that they should shut up. Minho wondered what they were talking about. Had they all gone out to get Key something just so that they could beat Minho at this stupid ‘who would get Key the best present’ game? That seemed a bit silly to him.

“You’ll find out at dinner.” Jonghyun finished.

They all left Key’s flat quickly, letting the fox-eyed boy start his beauty routine, not that Minho expected it to take all day or even considered it necessary.

 

~~

 

Key and Minho sat at the table, ready for dinner. They were out at one of the nicer restaurants in town. Minho had made sure that the five of them would get the best seats in Key’s favourite place. If the others would hurry up and arrive that would be great, the food smelt amazing and Key was starting to get antsy about the others being so late.

“Nice bow.” Key said, trying to distract himself from the fact that only Minho was here so far and they’d been there for almost ten minutes with no word from the others.

“Thanks, it was a gift.” Minho responded.

“I didn’t get it for you.” Key said, wondering where such a nice item had come from.

“Jonghyun gave it to me, said I had to wear it tonight.” Minho explained. It was an odd request but he’d gone through with it. He’d ended up managing to match it with a fairly casual outfit, even if it looked dressier with the bow involved.

“Oh, surprisingly good tastes, better than his usual. He has such little fashion sense.” Key said, a smile on his face to show he was teasing.

Key and Minho’s phones went off simultaneously. They both looked at them in surprise. Minho grabbed his first, worried that something had happened to the others. Were they all traveling together with Key’s extra gift? Had they been hurt? Were they ok? Minho read the message and started to feel a little confused.

“What do they mean they aren’t coming?” Key asked from next to him, sounding annoyed.

Minho wasn’t sure what they meant. But that’s what it said.

Dear Kibum and Minho. Sorry for leaving you like this but we won’t be joining you tonight. That would spoil our surprise present for Key. Have a good dinner. See you tomorrow.

Minho wasn’t sure what it meant. Key’s phone chimed a second time, his stayed quiet.

Key read it, looked up at Minho, and read it again. Then he laughed to himself and turned the screen so that Minho could read it too.

We wrapped your present in a pretty bow. We hope you like it. Enjoy!

“Wow, I think they finally beat you this year.” Key said with a smile.

Minho still didn’t understand, he looked at Key in confusion. “Where’s your present?”

Key rolled his eyes dramatically and swatted at Minho’s hand with his own. “It’s you, frog face.”

“Me?” Minho asked, blinking in a way he was sure resembled their maknae a little.

Key reached out a hand and flicked his bowtie gently, “All wrapped up in a bow.”

“They’re giving you me?” Minho asked.

“Just what I always wanted.” Key said, looking a little worried that Minho hadn’t picked up on things straight away. “Although I always did picture you’d be eager to have dinner with me too.”

Minho blinked again. Key started to feel uneasy. Perhaps his friends hadn’t planned this out as well as they thought they had. Yes, he’d always had a slight crush on his taller band member. And everyone had always suspected Minho felt the same. But maybe they’d been wrong. He kept blinking his over large eyes as though he was processing the information.

“They beat me?” Minho finally asked.

“At this point I’m not as convinced.” Key said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Can’t blame them for trying.”

“Can I give you one last gift.” Minho said, straightening himself slightly and looking at Key like a man on a mission.

Key nodded, as much as he was disappointed that Minho didn’t seem to be reacting the way he’d always hoped, it was entertaining to see Minho’s competitive streak show itself.

Minho had never been worried about the others getting Key a better present than him. He hadn’t cared if Key loved what Taemin had bought more than what he had bought. That was why he always gave the others good advice. As long as they got Key something he really wanted then he was happy. But suddenly he felt the need to one-up them.

Minho leant forwards in his seat, leaning towards Key quickly, too quickly for him to react and move backwards. He let his lips meet Kibum’s firmly and held his position. He was kissing Key, something that he’d never really considered until his talk with Taemin but doing it made him feel like this had been what he needed in his life all along.

He deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Just enough to convince Key that this was the best present he’d received this year, and to satisfy his own new found hunger for Key’s lips.  They stayed that way a moment before Minho drew back.

“Happy birthday.”

 

~~

 

Jonghyun was sitting with the Onew and Taemin in the dorms, having decided to stay over the night so that they could see Minho when he returned home. Jonghyun felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out quickly.

Sorry, guys, you still didn’t get me the best gift this year.

Jonghyun scowled and read the message aloud for the others to hear.

“What does he mean we didn’t get the best present?” Taemin asked, “We got him Minho. He loves Minho.”

Onew frowned a little, worried, “Maybe it didn’t go the way we hoped. Maybe Minho really doesn’t like him back that way. What if we did the wrong thing?”

Jonghyun’s phone went off again and he opened up a second message from Key.

“Stupid giant!” He complained, throwing the phone over to Taemin in annoyance.

Taemin opened it and saw that it was a selca of the pair who were out at dinner. Not just any selca though, Minho’s lips were pressed firmly against Key’s and it looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

Looked like Minho had won best gift this year too.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I finished a second SHINee fic.... well this is m third finished one, the second is still being edited though... hope you like it xx


End file.
